Kiss Lucy
by Stardust Tradewind
Summary: Based of the bonus chapter about Natsu, Lucy, and Asuka.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

Based on that lovable chapter about Natsu, Lucy, and Asuka. Sorry this one took so long. I have had lots to do with graduation and I had a case of writers block.

* * *

**Kiss Lucy**

* * *

"Lucy, do you and Natsu kiss?" Asuka asked sweetly.

"Wha-!?" Lucy babbled, blushing furiously.

Natsu simply gave the little girl an odd look.

"Papa and Mama do it all the time," Asuka smiled.

"U-Uh..." Lucy stuttered. "Natsu and I aren't mommy and daddy..."

Asuka turned to Natsu, her face becoming very serious.

"Natsu," she said, "it's an order."

"What the!?" Natsu yelled, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"No way!" Lucy blushed. "I'm not gonna..."

"This runt has got some pretty adult ideas..." Natsu muttered.

"You said you'd listen to whatever I said though..." Asuka sniffled.

"Well," Natsu started leaning in towards Lucy, "it ain't like we're gonna die or anything..."

Lucy backed away slightly.

"Wait, wait..." Lucy's whole face glowed scarlet red. "You've got to be kidding..."

At the last second, Lucy grabbed Happy and used him as a living shield from Natsu's lips.

"Kids are scary..." Lucy groaned.

"Eh," Asuka laughed. "Good enough."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Lucy scolded Natsu, still blushing.

"We wouldn't have died or anything," Natsu sighed.

"That's not the point!" Lucy scolded as she opened the door to her apartment.

Natsu followed her inside and stepped around her to look her in the eyes.

"What is the point then?" He asked.

Lucy blushed slightly, trying to avoid Natsu's gaze.

"The point is..." she trailed off slightly, "That you can't just try to kiss a girl like that..."

"Well Asuka told me to do it," Natsu retorted.

"That doesn't matter! I didn't want to be kissed, not... Well..." Lucy blushed furiously and mumbled to herself slightly.

"Not by me?" Natsu asked, looking almost hurt.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't want to be kissed by me. Is that it?"

"Well not like that!" Lucy scolded.

Realizing what she had said though, she blushed a deep red and covered her mouth, as though to prevent saying anything else that would embarrass herself.

"What do you mean 'not like that'?" Natsu asked puzzled.

_Oh Mavis! _Lucy mentally smacked herself. _What if caught on to what I meant!? No. Calm down Lucy. Natsu doesn't know what you meant. He probably wouldn't bother asking about it even if he did...__  
_

"Did you want to kiss me?" Natsu asked, blushing slightly.

_Mavis! He did know what I meant!_

"N-No... I don't... I mean I..." Lucy blushed. "I..."

"You what?"

"I... wouldn't mind kissing you..."

Lucy and Natsu both blushed scarlet red. Lucy suddenly found her feet very interesting and Natsu simply stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"So... Why didn't you want to kiss there?" Natsu asked, completely embarrassed.

"Well... It would have been..." Lucy mumbled.

"It would have been... what?"

Lucy inhaled a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

"It would have been my first kiss!" She unintentionally yelled.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"I haven't had my first kiss either."

Lucy giggled slightly remembering earlier events.

"What about Happy?" She laughed.

"We ain't counting him!" Natsu blushed. "You just used him as a living shield!"

"Fair enough," Lucy giggled.

Natsu couldn't help but smiled a little as she giggled; he loved the way she laughed.

"So why didn't you want that to be your first kiss?" Natsu asked again.

"Well..." Lucy thought about it. "I want my first kiss to be special. I didn't want it to be because a little girl ordered someone to kiss me. I want it to be romantic. I want the guy to care for me and for him to kiss me because of that. I want him to sweep me off my feet and kiss me passionately and..."

Lucy was cut off from her dream kiss as Natsu wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her waist the other hand becoming entangled in her hair. He pressed their lips together, slightly roughly, but with all the passion he could muster.

Lucy felt her eyes widen in shock, but slowly her eyes closed as she melted into him. Instead of pushing away, as he had expected, she wrapped her arms around his back, holding him tightly. It wasn't the first kiss Lucy had dreamed of...

It was so much greater.

The two final pulled away, both immediately missed the other's lips.

"H-How was it...?" Natsu asked, nervously blushing.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"What?"

"Couldn't you be a little more romantic?" Lucy smiled. "Asking 'how was it' right after kissing me."

Natsu blushed and evaded Lucy's gaze, too embarrassed to look at her.

"It was warm."

Natsu looked back into Lucy's beautiful brown eyes.

"The kiss I mean. It was warm, and passionate, and... Amazing."

Natsu cupped Lucy's left cheek in his hand and leaned in towards her again. This time, Lucy closed the distanced when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and gripped her hips firmly. Their lips danced together until Natsu pulled. Lucy almost moaned at the loss of his warm lips on hers.

"I love you," Natsu confessed.

Lucy's eyes widen at his words.

"I love everything about you," he grinned. "I..."

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked into Lucy's.

"Why are you crying, Luce?" Natsu asked startled. "I'm sorry! I..."

Lucy kissed him again before smiling at him.

"I love you too."

Natsu grinned hugely and pulled Lucy into his chest. Taking in her scent, and simply loving that she was with him.


End file.
